User talk:Kanpo1/Archive 2
__TOC__ All done Hi Kanpo, All right, so your archive is done :) It's currently found in User talk:Kanpo1/Archive 1. Feel free to add to your talk page and/or archive a template with your archive list. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:17, May 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:Show archive Hi Kanpo, If you want it to have a similar desing, try in the following way: Create a new page called User:Kanpo1/Talk, that contains: }} bytes |User talk:Kanpo1| }}|R}} >= 27000|Archive in 30,000 bytes|Archive in 30,000 bytes}}}} And whenever you want to add a new archive link, add this after the latest archive link (and replace NNN with the archive number): • [NNN] Then, all you have to do is to add to the top of your talk page: And whenever archiving, replace the redirect in your base user talk page with the code in the upper link. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:45, May 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:Coppa Hi Kanpo1. COPPA stands for "C'hildren's '''O'nline 'P'rivacy 'P'rotection Act". It is a United States federal law and this wikia complies with it. If a user reveals their age as being under 13 years old, then that user has to be blocked for their own protection. '''✓ Kyfur (talk) 07:30, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :It is also a criticized law for use on all of the wikias, as it has its safety flaws. Obviously the administration on this wiki is slack at handling education for staying safe online, as it is quite clear that users get blocked for COPPA, so we ideally should be providing guidelines, just like Club Penguin does. ~ Perapin (Contact) 08:10, May 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Secret Files OK! But I'll have to interview you with several agent-related questions, as the Secret Files are for the agents, how and when did they join the agency/ies they joined, their agent story and what have they done. Thank you for understanding. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 08:41, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Species I don't know where you heard that. Flippr currently has eight playable species (not of puffles) and four custom puffles. SandorL (talk) 16:37, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Update Winner for the Best Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST GRAPHICS DESIGNER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 11:39, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Graphics Designer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST DRAWER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 16:22, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Drawer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:32, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats, You have won the costume contest and you also received a Silver Award and a Template. Here is the Template and its code: to get it use the code below: And here is Your Silver Award: [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 14:19, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:04, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:13, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:55, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:02, May 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: IDK Thanks for telling me. But he's blocked anyways so I can't really do anything... Titanium Ninja (talk) 20:22, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi!! Guess who got a present ✓ Kyfur (talk) 07:13, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Signature Hi Kanpo, Thank you for letting me know. I'll contact Ballono about this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:52, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:57, May 31, 2014 (UTC) The Return to 2014 Hi! I made a game and I think you will like it. It's called The Return to 2014. It's really fun and I hope you will like it. ��Blue Triceratops Puffles!�� 22:09, June 2, 2014 (UTC)